1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing apparatus that senses a linear displacement and, more particularly, to a sensing apparatus that senses a plurality of linear displacements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensing apparatus that senses a plurality of linear displacements is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-127852, for example). This type of sensing apparatus typically has two sensing elements (potentiometers), each of which senses a separate linear displacement.
In a conventional sensing apparatus, since each of two sensing elements senses a separate linear displacement, variety in the sensing accuracies of the two sensing elements largely affects the sensing accuracy of the entire sensing apparatus. In addition, a conventional sensing apparatus incorporates two sensing elements, so the attachment and wiring of the sensing elements need to be performed in two places during assembly.